


Nobody Knows You Baby The Way I Do

by marchtwentyfour



Series: Married Markjin [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“First proper bed and we’re both too tired to do anything.” - Mark Tuan, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows You Baby The Way I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [I Do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5280488).
> 
> Special thank you to Google Maps. This fic would not be here without you. Also Google Search and Google Images.

Mark should’ve known better than to trust his  _ new husband _ ’s best friend to plan their honeymoon trip. He really should’ve known better, but he was too wrapped up with the Wedding that Mark had a slight error of judgment.

Also known as he was currently with his  _ new husband  _ on the waiting lounge of Incheon airport and the ticket to London— _ London _ , of all places!—waiting for their flight to be announced.

“Are you okay there?” Jinyoung asked from where his head was on Mark’s shoulder, the other having dozed off just a few minutes ago. He still looked sleepy, but he looked beautiful with his make-up already removed and his face a little red from the drinking they did earlier.

“Yeah, I am,” Mark guided Jinyoung’s head back to his shoulder and hummed a little as his new husband made a pleased noise. “You can sleep some more. I’ll wake you up when they call our flight, okay?”

Jinyoung nodded and Mark felt it more than he saw it, his husband’s hair tickling his neck. There was silence between them for a few minutes and Mark thought Jinyoung had fallen asleep, but the other spoke a soft, “I’m sorry.”

Mark looked surprised and turned his head a little, making sure not to juggle Jinyoung’s head on his shoulders. “Mhm?” he asked, knowing it was enough for his husband. He reached over and held his hands, loving how he could feel the press of Jinyoung’s ring on his.

“About this.” Jinyoung answered simply, a true testament of how they could communicate with just a few words.

Mark chuckles, “It’s okay. I don’t mind spending the next 11 hours of our married life sitting with you in an airplane.” He really doesn’t mind because being with Jinyoung has always been fun even if they were on a date outside or watching movies in either one’s apartment.

“At least Jackson booked us the business class?” Jinyoung looked up at Mark, smiling sweetly.

True to his words, Jackson had booked them business class on a direct flight to London. They were due to land in London Heathrow Airport in approximately 10 hours and 50 minutes.

Mark doesn’t mind, he was content to sleep on the chair with Jinyoung curled up next to him.

Mark should’ve known better than to trust his  _ new husband _ ’s best friend to plan their honeymoon trip. This sentence sound like he had said it before, but he really truly should have known better than to let Jackson plan for their trip. The extravagance of a business class  _ and  _ the Hotel they were staying at? Too much. At least Jackson had the decency to pay for it.

“Wow.” Mark couldn’t help but let his mouth drop when they stepped out of the cab. Jinyoung tugged on his sleeves, silently asking him to help with their luggage. He ripped his eyes away from the majestic view in front of him to grab the bag from Jinyoung.

When they have all their luggage and Mark had paid for the cab, he turns back to ogle the building in front of him. He knew he was staring, but he wasn’t really worried about anyone finding him weird. He was a tourist, he has a right.

“Do you love it?” Jinyoung asked, standing beside Mark to stare at the huge building in front of them. “It’s  _ The Lanesborough _ , the most expensive Hotel in London… according to Jackson.”

The building was huge and like almost everything here in London, it was beautiful. There’s the feeling of looking at something majestic with cream walls, the staircase and the huge windows overlooking the London street. It was like a cross between the Buckingham Palace and the Hyde Park. Arriving in the early morning also allows them the view of the lights on and there was no other word but  _ stunning _ .

“We’re only staying here for one night?” Mark asked Jinyoung as they walk towards the Entrance, a staff already waiting for them. “Could you help us with our luggage? And we need to check-in.” The last part was spoken in English, surprising the staff.

“This way, sirs.” The gentleman helped them place their luggage on a trolley before guiding them towards the reception.

Mark walks over to the receptionist and let Jinyoung handle the luggage. He gives them their names because he has no idea what Jackson had placed it under, but luckily the suite was book under both their names.

“Would you like a tour of The Royal Suite?” the receptionist asked pleasantly after handing over the key cards and a pamphlet to him, “The Suite entails a 24 hour service Butler at your call and all 7 rooms open for your use. Our hotel’s chauffeur is also at your service for no added fees.”

Mark was about to ask if the could have their luggage sent up when he realized what he had heard. “Seven bedrooms? Isn’t that a bit too many?” he asked, knowing how a big a single room must already be. But seven?

“All booked and paid already, sir.” the receptionist answered him. “Congratulations on your wedding!”

Getting shy all of a sudden, Mark nods his head. “It’s alright, just send up the luggage and we’re good. We’ll probably ask for the car later. Do we need to book it or something?”

After arranging to use the chauffeur service after their breakfast, Mark bid goodbye to the receptionist and walked over to Jinyoung who was waiting with their bags. Shaking his head, he led his husband to the grand elevators and the bellboy assured him their luggage would be up in no time.

The Royal Suite’s grand doubel doors makes Jinyoung gasp and even more so when they entered the entrance hall to the living room, an assortment of what looked like was the best set of couches fit for kings and queens. The view of Wellington Arch and Buckingham Palace Gardens has the two of them standing by the windows for a few minutes.

Both of them thought they could shower and change then go down to the restaurant to eat. But Jinyoung saw that they could order and have the food sent up so they did just that, Mark asking for a huge breakfast consisting of waffles, pancakes, bacon and eggs with cups of coffee.

Sitting on the couch, their food laid out table in front of them, Mark and Jinyoung admited the view they were provided while also making plans of what they would be doing the whole day.

 

If Mark thought Jinyoung looked stunning as he walked down the aisle, ready to be his then right now, Jinyoung looked  _ alive _ .

There was a huge smile on Jinyoung’s lips as his bright eyes shone with excitement. His husband walked inside an old looking bookstore, manned by only an old man that tipped his head at them as he went back to whatever it was he was reading. But Jinyoung didn't seem to care, just excited to look through towers and towers of antique looking books that are piled up instead of shelved like the ones back at home. With only the book’s title and the author’s initials, Jinyoung looked intently at each and everyone of them.

“Your friend reads?” Mark didn't even notice that the man on the counter had stood up and was beside him. But he was there, looking at Mark intently and obviously waiting for an answer.

Mark remembers the numerous F. Scott Fitzgerald books they have at home and the overflowing stack of books in their bookshelf. “He can understand bits and pieces of English, no worries.” he answers and was surprised to hear the man started laughing. He glanced at his husband, but the other man has his attention on a pile of books and didn’t seem to hear their conversation.

“Oh lad,” the man said with amusement dancing in his eyes. “Can't be bothered if your friend don't understand a single word. What I want to know is if he  _ reads _ ?”

Confused, Mark wonders if there was something he doesn't understand. Luckily the man seems to realize that Mark was one step behind him in the conversation.

“If your friend is one of those people who takes artsy photos of my book store to upload wherever it is you youngins upload it in, then I have no interest in helping him with the books,” the man gestured to Jinyoung who was trying to grab a book from the upper shelf. “If he reads like proper  _ actual  _ reading then I’ll help him before the books fall all over him.”

_ Oh.  _ Mark smiles at Jinyoung standing on his tip toes, “He loves antique books, loves the way they feel under his fingertips and the way they smell. He likes anything and everything written before this century, pretty sure Harry Potter is the only thing he’s read from any new writers.”

The answer seems to have pleased the shop owner as he claps his hands together before walking over to where Jinyoung was standing. Mark stayed at the side and was content enough to watch his husband’s eyes twinkle as he tries to converse with the owner about  _ Midsummer Night”s Dreams. _

 

Jinyoung was holding Mark’s hand as they navigated the streets of London, reasoning out that they can always take a cab back to the Hotel if they get too far because they sent the chauffeur back. Mark doesn't mind because no one had spat at their intertwined fingers so far.

“Want to go for pasta?” Jinyoung pulled Mark back to reality as he points out a small pasta place just around the block.

“If you're up for it.” Mark replied, smiling at Jinyoung.

So they get their lunch at a small pasta place, instrumental music playing background to their pretty boring and pretty bland conversation as they finish their spaghetti and pesto. The wine tasted too cheap for his liking, but Jinyoung seemed amazed so he doesn't say anything.

Soon enough they finished their food, pays for their meal and was back in the chilly road of London.

 

It was snowing.

“Look at how pretty it is.” Jinyoung’s voice was full of wonder, gaze fixed as he stared at the small powdery dust of white falling from the sky. “Do you think we can build a snowman before dark?”

Mark shook his head, amused.

“Why not?” Jinyoung complained with his hands outstretched, catching a few of the white powdery snow on his palms. “It's still snow, but it feels so different from the one we get back in Seoul.”

“It's all in your mind, Jinyoungie.” Mark grabbed Jinyoung’s hand, feeling the bare palm shiver. He took off his right glove and grabbed Jinyoung's right hand, helping the man wear it. Then he held Jinyoung's left hand with his bare right hand.

“You're so cheesy, hyung.” Jinyoung laughs, but he was a little bit red in a way that Mark knew wasn’t because of the cold. He tugged their hands. “Want to get warm coffee?”

Mark doesn't answer, instead leads the way to the nearest Starbucks he saw. The shop was a warm welcome as they enter the busy cafe, but they nonetheless steps in with Jinyoung looking for a table for them while Mark falls in line to order.

 

The Hotel looked even better during the dark with snow covering half the place. To be specific, Mark thinks it looks magical except he wasn't really the type to believe in fairytales.

There were more people in the lobby now than when they had left that morning. It wasn't buzzing, but more of a quiet murmur with people talking in hushed voices. Mark loves it. Loves how the bellboy greeted them enthusiastically, asking if they need help with anything.

“I love this place.” Jinyoung murmurs to him when they got inside the elevator, free for the two of them. The glass wall looks classy. “Let’s come back again, okay?”

“You want anything before we sleep?” Mark asked instead. He could see from the mirror that Jinyoung looked sleepy, this brought a smile to his face.

“Sleep.”

Shower was with the two of them helping each other wash each other’s hair, giggling as they style the hair up. But it was fast and thorough, the two of them too tired for anything besides a few kisses here and there. When they were done they both went through their things and they found that they had matching pajamas, courtesy of Bambam’s gift.

Mark was on the bed immediately, plopping on the soft bed sheets. He rolled to the side and then waited until Jinyoung was done so his husband can crawl on the bed and tuck himself under Mark’s arms.

“First proper bed and we’re both too tired to do anything.” Mark whispers on Jinyoung’s hair, loving how they both smell the same shampoo.

Jinyoung nods, breathe already starting to get even.

Mark smiles and closes his eyes, “It's okay, we have the rest of our lives together anyway.”

 

King’s Cross Station was buzzing with life. People were talking to and fro, announcement overhead them in a mumble of English even Mark has trouble understanding. But Jinyoung doesn't seem to mind, excitedly taking everything in. He was even more excited at the prospect of the 4 hour and 22 minute train ride to Edinburgh Waverley which is their next destination.

“You think we can get a cup of coffee before we board the train?” Jinyoung asked, eyeing the small shop by the side and the smell of freshly baked bread wafting in the air.

Mark checks their ticket, the one Jackson handed him before they separated in the airport. They have time, having checked out early because Jinyoung was too excited to stay in bed anymore.

“We have time.” is all Mark said before he's being dragged towards it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if I should add more to this AU. (I have more plans for it but IDK)


End file.
